O lume ciudata
by luyzutza
Summary: Cum ar fi oare sa fii un pui? Te-ai intrebat vreodata? Sau cel putin ti-ai imaginat?


O lume ciudata

(-provocare-)

Stiu doar ca ma simteam ciudat, eram ciudat, cred, nu puteam vedea nimic doar simteam cum corpul meu se modifica, cu trecerea timpului am simtit ca acum am niste aripioare si picioare,imi crestea o chestie pe fata mea, nu stiu ce se intampla cu mine si sunt total pe dinafara, chiar nu stiam ce sa fac, eram in plus pe aceasta planeta si vream chiar sa mor, daca nu eram un momendat am simtit un impuls puternic de a da cu ciocul in chestia aceea care ma tinea prizonier in locul ciudat, inchis si cu un lichid in el si asa am si dat cu chestia aia care mi-a crescut pe fata si i-am zis ca se numeste cioc deoarece am lovit cu el si am crapat putin zidul acela care nu avea o duritate prea mare dar pentu puterile mele mici era destul de asa in continoare am spart acel zid si o lumina orbitoare m-a orbit.

Stand mai mult timp acolo am incercat sa ies din acea cutie, acuma asa mi se parea zidul acela pe care mai devreme l-am spart, dar nu puteam asa ca am inceput sa o sparg de semn de victorie am ciripit si auzind acel zgomot care tocmai a iesit din ciocul meu m-am panicat

-**Ce se intampla cu mine?**am intrebat eu.

-**Esti ok scumpule?**ma intreba o fiinta care semana putin cu mine, numai ca era gigantica si nu avea blanita pe ea.

-**Da, cred ca da.**Raspund eu cu sfiala.**Tu cine esti?**

-**Eu sunt mama gaina si tu esti puiul hai vino sa te prezint fratilor tai**.Am mers cu ea putin si chiar imi placea aceasta lume numai ca era foarte mare, era un gard urias ce ne inconjura, o casa si mai mare si prin prejur erau multe pasari la fel ca asa zisa mea mama.

-**Cine mai e si acesta?**intreba o fiinta asemanatoare cu mama numai ca mult mai mare si cu pene diferite.

-**Este fiul tau**, zise mama raspicat, ce usor imi era acuma sa-i zic mama.

-**Ce?Si restul puilor?Ele sunt tot ficele mele?**

-**Da,** **dar el va fi urmasul tau**.zice mama pe un ton impunator, raspicat, nu puteai sa dai inapoi de la cuvintele ei

-**Da, du-te si ai grija de pui**.Si asa am plecat spre un loc care nu era ingradit si pe acolo intrau si ieseau mai multe finite.

-**Mama ele ce sunt?**intreb eu curios.

-**Fiul meu, ele sunt pasari la fel ca noi numai ca fiecare avem cate o denumire**.Si asa a inceput sa-mi povesteasca despre lumea in care stiam toate pericolele si nepericolele, trebuia sa stau pe langa mama si fratii mei, sa nu plec si sa ma ratacesc, daca am vreo nelamurire sa o am avut prima mea intalnire cu fiintele umane, vream sa le zic cate ceva, sa conversam cum eram obisnuit dar mama zice ca ei nu ne inteleg, ei aud doar niste ne dadeau de mancare, iar noi in schimb le dadeam viata noastra sau oua.

Stiu ca le dadeam viata noastra deoarece intr-o zi o femeie a venit cu mancare si le-a dat-o pasarilor mari, din gramada mare de pasari ea a ales un cocos mare si voinic si l-a dat unui barbat. Barbatul acela l-a luat si l-a dus intr-un loc, nu stiu unde, dar apoi s-a auzit un tipat foarte tare si apoi nimic… Mama a zis sa nu ma ingrijorez pentru ca nu s-a intamplat nimic rau, el doar si-a dat viata pentru acei oameni.

Intr-o zi am avut si prima mea incaierare cu un copil, acela m-a prins, eu vream sa scap dar el nu-mi dadea drumul. A zis ca nu-mi face nimic dar eu nu l-am crezut, vream doar sa fiu langa mama si fratii mei. Si chiar nu mi-a facut nimic, doar mi-a dat de macare si m-a mangaiat. Am vazut ca intradevar acesta nu-mi face nimic asa ca m-am relaxat, acesta vazand mi-a dat drumul dar eu n-am plecat doar am stat acolo. Asa mi-am facut un nou prieten, primul pui care si-a facut un prieten om.

Intr-o alta zi crescand mai mari mama ne-a dus in strada, in afara curtii, penrtu a cauta tot felul de ganganii. In acea zi am stiut intradevar ce este pericolul si animalele meu omul m-a salvat si de vulpe si de cioara si penrtu asta ii voi ramane vesnic dator.

Asa trecand timpul am crescut mare, exact ca tatal meu, numai ca din spusele mamei si prietenului meu eram mai frumos ca -o alta zi femeia aceea veni din nou cu mancare, stiam ce insemna asta, o alta fiinta isi va sacrifice viata, asa m-am dus si eu acolo, mi-am zis fie ce-o fi destinul va alege pentru mine. Dar eu am avut noroc nu m-a ales in schimb tatal meu cu ultimile puteri mi-a zis.

-**Fiul meu stiu ca acuma esti pregatit, as ca va trebui sa-mi iei locul**.

-**Multumesc mult tata, voi incerca sa nu te dezamagesc** am strigat eu din toate fortele.

Si uite-ma acum, dupa cateva luni de la acea intamplare, acum cand am grija pentru tata de toate gainile si puii lor, la randul meu acuma si eu am niste pui foarte frumosi si stiu ca intr-o zi ele imi vor lua locul, dar pana atunci voi conduce aceasta familie a mea cu grija si intelepciune pentru ca atunci cand voi fi din nou lnga tatal meu acesta sa fie mandru de mine. In aceasta viata am invatat multe si de aceea pot sa zic ca este o lume ciudata care imi place si o meritam sper ca toti sa fie de aceeasi parere ca si mine.

_**THE END**_


End file.
